


It's Just a Number

by MissRicciardo



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRicciardo/pseuds/MissRicciardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi feels like he's getting too old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Number

Kimi sighed, he knew it had probably not been the best idea to let Sebastian persuade him to go clubbing to celebrate his new 3rd place, but here he was. The last time he had seen Seb was almost an hour ago now,  just before a long blonde girl with terrifyingly high heels had dragged him somewhere more quiet. Leaving him now sitting at the bar watching all the people on the dancefloor whilst downing his 5th vodka. He knew that with his age of 36 he probably wasn’t the youngest in the club, but the fact that not even one single girl had come up to him was quite shocking. Normally girls would be all over him, due to the fact that he was a F1 driver and a world champion, but the girls in this club hardly seemed to look at him. Maybe he was really getting to old for this?

He was debating leaving the club when a familiar person slid onto the barstool next to him and ordered a vodka, and downed it at once.

 _“Drinking away your sorrows as well?”_ the Briton asked, another vodka already in front of him. _“None of your business”_ he groaned in answer, his mood had significantly dropped since entering the club and it wasn’t improving by talking to the one and only Lewis Hamilton. Not that the Lewis noticed any of the harshness in his voice because he was already slurring and most definitely had had one too many glasses of vodka. _“I hate Austria, everyone loves Nico here, it’s like I’m the evil villain or something”_ he continued, not noticing that Kimi had already gotten up and was heading towards the exit. _“It’s all Nico this, Nico that, Nico the absolu- HEY WAIT I WAS TALKING TO YOU!”_ Lewis yelled as he caught up with him. _“Don’t care.”_ Kimi answered before getting into the taxi and trying to close the door. _“Can I at least get a lift to the hotel then?” “Fine.”_ He slid over to the next seat and told the driver the hotel as Lewis slid in next to him.

 _“Shouldn’t you be celebrating your podium and being happy out there?_ ” Lewis asked, following the street lights flashing by with his eyes as their taxi drove towards the hotel.

“ _Could say the same for you”_

 _“Well I would, if there would be at least one person who wouldn’t be disgusted with me for so called ‘stealing the shine from their beloved Nico’ or for ‘sabotaging the first place of their hero’”_ Kimi nodded, somewhere he felt sorry for the guy, his rivalry with Britney had obviously taken its toll on him, but then again, Lewis already had 3 championships, and Nico had none. 

 _“Not everyone is disgusted with you. Besides, I think the only drivers they like here are the Germans”_ he answered.

_“Yeah I saw, you weren’t getting the best treatment either were you?”_

Kimi sighed, Lewis probably wasn’t going to remember this conversation tomorrow morning anyway, so he might as well get his problems off his chest.

_“No. You’d think that being a Formula 1 driver could get you laid, but I guess I’m too old for that now”_

Lewis didn’t answer, his head was now leaning against the window and  Kimi could hear the soft snores from the now sleeping Mercedes driver next to him.

 _“Useless”_ he muttered.

When they arrived at the hotel Kimi had to drag a half-sleeping Lewis out of the car and into the lobby before the Briton was even aware he was no longer in a car. _“What is your room number?”_ he asked, knowing that Lewis would never find the way to his hotel room in the state he was in now, he’d probably fall asleep right here on the floor. _“362”_ was the slurred response he got back before dragging Lewis to the elevators.

Lewis was a little more awake by the time Kimi had dragged him across the entire third floor of the hotel until finally getting to the room with the number 362.  With a little fumbling Lewis managed to get the room key out of his pocket and opened the door, Kimi turned around and was already walking away, happy that Lewis was no longer his responsibility.

_“Kimi?”_

“ _What Lewis?”_ He turned around and suddenly felt a pair of lips crashing on his own.

_“I don’t think you’re too old”_


End file.
